


Friday Night

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Gladio, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio asks Iggy out on a date.





	Friday Night

Gladio knocked tentatively on the already-open door of Ignis’s office. “Uh, Iggy? Got a sec?”

Without looking up from his laptop, Ignis said, “Have a seat.”

Perching himself gingerly on the edge of the chair in front of the desk, Gladio cleared his throat before soldiering on. “So, uh. Will you... go on a date with me?”

Still typing, Ignis said, “Yes.”

Gladio blinked. “Um. Did you actually hear what I said?”

“Pick me up Friday night. Seven sharp.”

“Um. Okay?”

“All right then.” Ignis finally looked up, smiling at Gladio over the tops of his glasses. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too.


End file.
